You don't eat family
by Jennatem
Summary: Jasper learns a valuable lesson.


**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

The Cullens were all gone for an extended hunting trip. The tension following the newborn war was finally dying down, and my family really needed to recharge their batteries. Of course Edward didn't want to leave me all alone, but I finally convinced him everything would be fine. Seth and I were going to hang out quite a bit this weekend so Edward grudgingly agreed. I teased him saying he'd better have as much energy as possible when he gets back if we even have a chance at fighting Alice on her version of our perfect wedding. Vegas still sounded great to me, but every time I thought about it the wedding Nazi would screech that if I knew what was good for me I'd let it go.

I want to show Edward that I'm trying to make an effort, so with a last minute decision I stopped at the Cullen's to drop off some pictures of flower arrangements I'd found. Edward needs to know that it's not a lack of enthusiasm about being his wife - thank goodness my poor brain has finally wrapped around that one - but my fear of being the center of attention. My coordination is terrible already and I can only imagine what adding a wedding dress will do. After quickly dropping the pictures on his bed I headed out of the house. I didn't want Seth to think I'd forgotten we had plans this afternoon.

Unfortunately in true Bella fashion my toe caught on the steps leading off the porch and I felt the familiar sensation of concrete as it scraped across my cheek. Thank goodness none of the family are here. They can handle it of course, but I hate making them uncomfortable. Plus, the last time I bled here was an absolute catastrophe! My birthday party would forever be known around the Cullen household as "the incident". One little paper cut was all it took. Things will be so much easier once Edward changes me. I'm sure the family will be ecstatic when they don't feel the thirst for my blood anymore.

My heart sank into my stomach when I heard a violent roar tear through the trees. Whipping my head up I see none other than Jasper stalking towards me. Deja-vu much? OK Bella stay calm. Panicking will not help the situation. He shakes his head like he's trying to talk himself down, but continues on his path. Will he be able to fight this, I wonder to myself. He was physically dragged away at my birthday party and here we are all alone. Continuous growls are vibrating through his chest and as he reaches me I see that his eyes are completely black. Coolness seeps into my skin as he leans in closer.

Please let him stop. Please let him stop, becomes my silent chant.

I twitch slightly as his cold nose comes in contact with my neck making a slow trail up deeply inhaling my scent. Think Bella, think! What can I do to help him? Suddenly my back makes contact with the porch and his hand whips my head to the side exposing my vein more fully. As his tongue darts out to collect the blood from my cheek I realize...

He's not going to be able to stop.

The only consolation I can give myself is at least I'll die at the hands of a beloved family member instead of a sadistic vampire. I concentrate on how much I loved Edward, how much I feel for every one of the Cullens. Accepting the fact that the end is coming I also work to send Jasper my forgiveness. I know this will tear him apart later but he can't be blamed for his nature and of course I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

As the world around me starts to blur I realize Jasper has been holding my jaw and neck so tight I haven't been able to breathe. My ears vaguely register him hiss something that sounded like "Family" before everything went dark.

**JPOV**

Just a few more minutes and I'll be there. Hopefully my last minute decision will give me enough time to set the atmosphere before Alice meets me at the house. I know she'll see what I'm planning, but for once I want to be the one to set everything up. Its been a while since we've been able to spend some quality alone time together. Things have been way too crazy. I'm on board with Bella being in the family, but things have been non-stop since she walked into our lives. Deranged trackers, vindictive mates, newborn armies, we have had quite enough action lately for my taste. But tonight was going to be all about me and my sweet Alice.

Just as I'm about to break through the tree line the most delicious scent crashes into me. My monster roars in appreciation. Thick and sweet my eyes roll back as I savor the aroma.

"STOP!" My mind screams. "you recognize that scent!"

I just can't bring myself to care. I've been denying myself for so long and today I'm having a reward for my good behavior. I stalk toward my prey seeing the weak specimen just lying there begging to be taken. She sees me coming and doesn't even try to run, not that it would help her anyway. I run my nose up the length of her neck inhaling. What a beautiful scent. Floral but completely edible. I watch as a drop of blood rolls down from a cut on her cheek. How sweet, she's giving me an appetizer. I run my tongue from jawbone to temple savoring the unique flavor.

"NO! you can't do this!" My inner voice tries again.

Why won't he leave me be? This is what I'm made for. I shake the voice away and look at the girl who is about to bring me so much happiness. Her deep brown eyes look familiar but I can't place them. I back her into the porch rail clamping her jaw shut with my hand and turning her head to reveal the beautiful vein that would soon deliver relief to my aching throat. I could see the pulsing blood rising up pushing against the skin just begging to be released. As I start to descend I hear that annoying voice again.

"Its your sister! Your family!"

"Family?", I hissed as I was bombarded with feelings of love acceptance and forgiveness. How unusual. I usually feel terror and hopelessness from my prey.

Wait - Family. Alice.

Alice would see this. I can't disappoint my Alice. The fog in my brain is slowly clearing. What am I doing? She has so much faith in me. I can't hurt a human.

Human.

Bella.

I'm hurting Bella.

I panic as I realize how long I've been holding her by the throat. I've been suffocating her. As if to punctuate my recent discovery I hear a weak thump and then silence. No! Her heart stopped. This can't be happening! Suddenly my phone buzzes in my pocket.

You have to start CPR now or she won't make it. I know you can do this. I'm on my way - Alice

Either I give her CPR or she dies. A humorless laugh escapes me. Sounds like she's as good as dead either way. As gently as possible I place her limp body on the ground and move my lips to her mouth.

Soft. Warm. Fragile.

Smells sooo good!

How does Edward do this? Focus Jasper!

Her chest slowly rises with the breath I've pushed into her body. What's next? Compressions. She's going to snap like a twig. Ugh! I can't do this!

Hurry Jasper! We can't lose her! - Alice

No, I won't lose her!

I start compressions with only as much force as they needed to be effective and breathe another breath into her. "Please, wake up Bella, Please! I'm so sorry, please breathe, I need you to stay here!" At this point I'm not surprised to hear the desperate pleas actually streaming out of my mouth and I don't care. She has brought this family so much happiness, myself included, and we won't make it without her. Hopelessness starts to creep up on me when suddenly I feel it. A tiny little thump, then another, and another. She's back! She's gonna be OK! Unshed-able tears fill my eyes. Damn, there goes the man card, but I can't help myself. Bella's eyes flutter open and I expect to feel her fear only to be met with concern. "Are you OK, Jasper?" She rasps. A short laugh escapes me. "You know Bella, sometimes I really wonder about your sanity." Her only response was to cock an eyebrow at me, so I continued. "Yes, I'm fine, I just needed to remind myself that you don't eat family." I felt humor erupt from her just before she pulled me into - by human standards - a bone crushing hug.

**Please go easy on me. This is my first fanfic attempt.**


End file.
